1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a monitor, and specifically to a monitor comprising a bottom shield which easily engages with a front case.
2. Related Art
The term "monitor" generally refers to an apparatus displaying letters, symbols or diagrams by fluorescent materials which glow when hit by electrons emitted from a cathode ray tube according to image signals. In the monitor, a bottom shield with a printed circuit board contained therein is installed, and carries out various functions by sending out image signals or electronic signals to the cathode ray tube. Such a bottom shield is secured to a front case by means of various engaging members at the lower portion of the front case.
However, such structure of the bottom shield has such problems as extended assembly time due to complexity in assembly operation, which is caused by engagement of screws, and weakening of the securing force of the screws between the bottom shield and the front case caused by impact and vibration while moving the cathode ray tube during the assembly procedure. In addition, the securing of the cathode ray tube using only supporting bosses does not provide sufficient supporting force for the weight of the cathode ray tube.